


Gun Powder and Blood

by tvrres



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Arizona Robbins - Freeform, Callie Torres - Freeform, Calzona, F/F, Shooting, TriggerWarning, everyonelovescallie, greys anatomy - Freeform, season 6 finale, shooting episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrres/pseuds/tvrres
Summary: What if the season 6 finale (The shooter episode) had gone differently? What if the shooter knew Callie worked in Ortho and not Peds? What if he shot Calliope Torres?
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Mark Sloan & Callie Torres
Kudos: 12





	Gun Powder and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> AU: the season 6 (the shooter episode) finale but the shooter shoots callie torres (centered around callie and arizona's scene) also derek and alex don’t get shot and reed doesnt die (just so the story and characters are mostly concerned about callie and not by other character death/injuries)  
> tw for death, guns and shooting

Adrenaline pumped through Dr.Torres’s veins. She wasn’t supposed to be here. She didn’t want to be here. But she was, and she couldn’t leave. The hospital was on lockdown for God knows what and she was stuck with her… Arizona Robbins, whose smile made Callies heart skip a beat. 

They were leaning over a little girl, whose appendix had burst and she was crying out in pain. Dr.Torres saw a figure move in the corner of her eye, she glanced up and made eye contact with him. His ice-cold, blue eyes stared straight into her soul. Arizona glanced up, and started praying over the little, teeny, tiny, helpless girl who just wanted her mommy. Torres knew she’d have to be the one who tries to get this evil man away from the three of them. 

She slowly stood up, and walked toward him. Noting his gunshot wound. Scared he would shoot her at any second. 

“M-Mr…”

“Clark. Mr.Clark”

“H-here are some bandages… press th-them against your wound.”

His eyes flickered between the bandages in Callies hand and her eyes. 

She walked closer toward the man, her heart rate picking up. She so badly wanted to cower, to hide under the bed and close her eyes till she woke up from this nightmare but she had to protect Arizona and the little girl. 

“STAY BACK.” Mr.Clark yelled, waving his gun through the air. The sudden sound and movement made Callie jump backwards and drop the bandages. 

“Mr.Clark please… There are children on this side of the hospital. We treat sick children.” Arizona whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. The shooter glanced toward Arizona then back at Callie.

“You don’t usually work with children though, correct?” He said, pointing the gun back at Callie.

“N-not usually.”

“Are you a surgeon?”

“Y-yes Sir. Yes, I am a surgeo-”   
Callies words were cut off with a sudden shot through the air. The little girl's cries became louder. Arizona spun around, to see the man, Mr.Clark, was already gone. In his wrath he left Callie Torres. Bloody and broken, on the floor. 

“CALLIOPE” Arizona yelled, leaving the little girl's side, who now screamed for her mother. 

“Arizona…” Callie murmured. The bullet had hit her neck.

“Calliope you cannot give up on me. You can’t.” 

Tears slipped down Callies cheeks, falling into the pool of blood that was getting bigger and bigger with every passing second. 

“Please. Please, Callie you- You can’t leave me. I love you Calliope. You can’t ju- just leave me like this.” Arizona pleaded while applying pressure to the bullet wound.

Callie weakly picked up her hand and rested it on Arizona's crimson-coated arm. She mouthed the words ‘I love you’ smiling up at the woman she had planned on spending the rest of her life with.

“No, Calliope you can’t give up. I won’t let you give up. On me. On us. Please, God please no.” Arizona cried, stroking her thumb over Callies jaw, wiping away the tears that fell. 

“Arizona…” Callie said softly, her voice hoarse and wispy. 

She began coughing up blood, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, she was seizing and rapidly losing blood. Too much blood. 

“CALLIOPE PLEASE. NO GOD PLEASE” 

Her body went limp, her hand that was resting on Arizona's arm dropped into the pool of blood beneath her, quickly getting soaked in scarlet. Her hair was matted in sticky warm blood. 

Arizona screamed, and leaned over Callies body. Clutching onto her scrubs, inhaling, looking for her vanilla scent but she couldn’t find it. All she could smell was gun powder and blood.

“Calliope Torres… Y-You can’t leave me. You can’t just leave me. I love you. I love you. God, I love you. You- You can’t die.” Arizona cried, making the ill little girl scream louder.

“Oh God- Sweetie, I’m so sorry.” Arizona glanced back toward the little patient. Hesitant to leave Callies side, her body was growing cold. She used her body to shield the little girl's eyes from this massacre. 

“Is this pretty Doctor lady okay?”

“Yes… Yes the pretty Doctor is okay. S-she has to rest for a little bit.” Arizona smiled sadly up at the little girl. 

Suddenly a SWAT officer burst through the door counting the amount of people in the room

“Three females. One minor. One deceased. Minor and Responsive seem okay.” He muttered into his radio

Dr.Webber stood at the desk, his stomach dropping hearing the words “Deceased”  
The officer standing behind the desk clicked her radio on.

“Any other deceased in the Pediatric wing?”

“No. Just the one.”

“Is it a patient, guardian or medical worker?”

“She looks like a medical worker”

“Is there any way to identify her?”

There’s a silence through the radio.

“Her colleague is saying her name is Calliope Torres. She works in Orthopedics. Get a hold of her superior.”

Dr.Webber's jaw dropped, his hand clutched the cuff of his coat.

“I-I’m Dr.Torres superior” He spoke up. 

“Good. Do you know any of her family's contact information?” 

“Uhm… Arizona Robbins. S-She is her girlfriend. She works in Pediatrics. She’ll know the most about Callie and how to get a hold of her family.”

The officer repeated the information into her radio. Richard Webber's world went mute. His breathing picked up. Torres is dead. Who knows if Shepard was still breathing. Hunt was still in the OR. God, what was happening to his hospital. 

Arizona tried to keep Calliopes hands warm. She couldn’t let them cold. Callie hated having cold hands. But her hands were getting colder and colder and no matter what Dr.Robbins did, they weren’t getting any warmer.

“Doctor… We need to get you out of here.” An officer said softly  
“It’s still dangerous in here. We need you to get out as soon as possible.”

“I’m not leaving her side.” 

The officer looked up at the other officers at the scene, they silently nodded.

“Of course, Dr.Robbins.” 

“Get a gurney for ‘patient room A27’”

Arizona held on tightly, to Callies hand as she was lifted into the gurney.

They walked slowly through the halls. The silence is deafening and their footsteps echo through the corridors.

The double doors to the entrance of the hospital open, allowing light to flood in, and shine on Callies now-cold body. It felt like a spotlight was on them and everyone was watching. You could hear the cries of the people surrounding the entrance. It filled Arizona with anger. What gave them the right to be crying? To be hurt? They didn’t know Calliope. They didn’t know she would giggle whenever she was kissed on her collarbone. They didn’t know she could only ever fall asleep if she was on the right side of bed, never the left. They didn’t know she hated the sound of velcro buckles. They didn’t know her favorite color lipstick was ‘Sugar Plum’. They didn’t love Calliope. And now they would never get the chance to because she was shot dead, while trying to save a little, helpless human being. 

They covered her body with a thin cream colored sheet. It made Arizona's heart ache. Oh, how she despised that paper sheet. It meant someone was dead and never coming back. She sat on the curb next to the gurney. Next to her body. 

“Dr.Robbins!” Lexie Grey called across the parking lot, sprinting across the pavement toward her.

“Not now Dr.Grey.” Arizona said quietly.

“I know it’s a lot to process and you just want to sit with your own thoughts but Derek- er… Chief Shepard, is having me check on all attendings to just get an overall idea of what happened in each ward.”

“You want an ‘overall idea’ of what happened on MY floor? What happened in MY wing. Calliope was MURDERED. Shot. Dead. For defending a little, five year old girl.”

“Dr.Torres… S-She died?”

“Yes. Do I have to spell it out for you Grey?”

“N-No I… I’m going to go now.”

Arizona didn’t answer, slumping into the palms of her hands.

“Hey Lex” Meredith said solemnly

“Meredith….”

“Is everyone okay?” 

“Well…”

“Good, I was worried. Cristina needs me over at the ambulance to get questioned a couple more times with her, so I gotta go-”

“NO.” Lexie yelled over the chaotic noise.

“What?”

“Meredith… Callie died.” 

“C-Callie Torres?”

“Yes.”

Meredith gasped, stumbling back on the heels of her feet, before sitting down on the fold up chair behind her. Her hands shaking at her sides.

“I- I need you to call Dr.Montgomery. Addison. Get her over here. A-and Mark… Oh God… Sloan…. They’re like family to each other… I’ll tell him. You don’t have to…” Meredith muttered to herself while silver clear tears spilled from her ducts. Lexie nodded silently before running off to find Mark Sloan. 

“Mark?”

“Yes little Grey?” Mark turned away from the officer that was questioning him and toward the faux-blonde

“Meredith needs to talk to you…”

“Can it wait?”

“Uhm… No. No it can’t wait.” 

“Oh… Okay.” Mark excused himself from the officers side and scanned the crowded parking lot for Meredith Grey. 

“Hey Grey…” He said softly, noticing her vulnerable state. 

“Sloan… Oh God. Sloan I’m so sorry.”

“What?”

“Callie…”

“W-what? Where is she? Did she get shot? What hospital did she get transferred to? Is she at least stable? WHERE IS SHE GREY?”

“SHE’S DEAD MARK.” Meredith yelled, standing up from the flimsy fold up chair, cutting him off. 

“Wh-What? No. No, she’s not dead. She- She’s Callie… Ya know… Sh-She’s my girl. My Ortho Goddess… She's my Callie. My family.” Mark's voice, getting quieter and quieter. 

“I’m so sorry Mark.”

“NO.” Anger rose from Sloans throat, tears falling along with the anger. 

“SHE-SHE’S DEAD. SHE CAN’T JUST BE DEAD.” He roared.

“Mark please…” 

“She… She’s Torres… She’s my- my only family.” His voice grew very silent. He fell onto his knees, pounding his fists against the cement, screaming into the air. 

Meredith crouched next to him, rubbing his back and screaming with him. 

Fifteen minutes passed, it felt like mere seconds to Mark. To Arizona it felt like lifetimes and she couldn’t help but ask herself if this is what the rest of her life would feel like without Callie. Would every waking second feel like hell without her? Would just one minute, knowing she wouldn’t be there to come home to, feel like centuries? Would she spend the rest of her life in such agony? 

Addison Montgomery arrived on the emergency helipad an hour later, expecting there to be an emergency pregnancy awaiting her. Instead she was met with swollen, red brim eyed Meredith Grey. 

“Dr.Grey?”

“T-There was a shooter in the hospital today Dr.Montgomery.”

“Oh God. I-Is everyone okay?”

“He was looking for Derek Shepard and Chief Webber. But he ended up shooting any surgeon he found… He- He found Callie Torres… Addison… He murdered her. He injured dozens of people but he actually KILLED Dr.Torres.” Lexie spoke quickly, knowing she would freeze up and cry if she stopped. 

“Cal-Callie’s dead?” 

The young Grey nodded quietly. 

Addison dropped her briefcase, her shoulders dropped in defeat. Calliope Torres. Dead. Shot. Gone. 

A month had passed. He couldn’t go to work. Everything reminded him of her. Not like his apartment was any better but whenever he had to leave his apartment he would have to pass hers. The door remained closed. 

A month had passed. She had to go back to LA. It hurt to be there but it’s not like she wanted to leave. She wanted to stay and breathe in every bit of Callie. She spent the majority of her visit at Joes, that’s where she spent the majority of her time when she was with Callie.

A month had passed. Every waking moment felt like an anguishing pain settling in her heart, slowly spreading throughout her body. She couldn’t sleep without her by her side. It felt cold and empty now. She wanted to scream. She wanted to go to bed and never wake up but she couldn’t even fall asleep to escape this hell any more. She missed her. She wanted her back. She needed her back.


End file.
